


False Impression

by Leoris



Series: Family 2.0 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Avengers Family, Disability, Gen, Good Steve Rogers, Homelessness, Kid Fic, Learning Disabilities, Medical Inaccuracies, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Steve Rogers, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Disability, Police Procedural, Seizures, Separation Anxiety, lots of misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoris/pseuds/Leoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky technically knew that Steve wouldn’t be mad ... but then he had run off and everything just somehow went extremely wrong from there. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Bucky gets scared and runs away from Steve . He doesn't know where he is and a bystander asks him what's wrong and calls the police . They come just a few minutes later and they become suspicious when the boy is far too frighten to go home to his "daddy" . A lot of misunderstandings and a helpless Steve who tries to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Look Familiar Like My Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796900) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



Bucky was wandering around the streets clutching his bear in his right hand .He didn’t know where he was and he didn’t really remember how he got here? He just knew that Papa was angry with Pietro because he threw a book at Clint and Papa got really mad at him because he said Rule number one is No violence ! and Pietro broke it .And breaking rules is really bad and get’s you in big trouble . So Bucky got scared and he didn’t really know why? Because he didn’t broke a rule and Papa was different , right? But he didn’t want Pietro to be punished because punishments hurt ! And then he got scared and ran out of the house which he shouldn’t have done but his last Daddy was really bad and mean and he knew that Papa wasn’t like his last Daddy but he was too scared and couldn’t see the difference at the moment .

And now he was lost . 

Bucky didn’t knew what to do . Papa told him what he should do if he gets lost but he couldn’t remember it anymore . He wanted to cry and to be back home now!

His eyes began to water and his heart was racing like a hummingbird. He didn’t even took his jacket and now he was freezing because it was already autumn and Papa always said that he should take a jacket or else he’d get sick .

It was still morning but there are lots of people already on the street and they didn’t look twice at Bucky .He didn’t recognise any of the houses here , there was a coffee shop that looked like the place Clint always begged Papa to go .

He went inside and looked around . There were lots of people but then he suddenly saw a man in a grey suit with red hair and the same stern look on his face like his daddy and he just yelped and started to run again.

He ran and ran until his chest ached and it was hard to breathe . He was just so stupid and papa would be really mad and sent him back to his last daddy because he was too broken to be cared for . He couldn’t do anything right! His last daddy always said that he wants to make Bucky a better boy but Bucky was still so bad! He shouldn’t have run of and he shouldn’t be alone on the streets without knowing a way back ! Bucky was so mad at himself and he was now sure that Papa didn’t want him anymore .

He hadn’t even realised that he started crying and because he was just so bad and helpless so he sat on the sidewalk and started to cry even more. Big tears ran down his face and he tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of his shirt .

Now Papa didn’t want him anymore and he had to go back! He didn’t want too! He was so so stupid and Papa would hate him and-“ Hello young man? Is everything alright ?” he shrieked in shock and jumped to his feet .

The voice was from a young woman with dark hair like Sam . “ I-I’m lost ! P-Papa’s gonna be angry!” he sobbed even though he didn’t mean to say that . 

Her face softened “ No honey, where is your Papa?” 

Bucky didn’t know .Papa was at home but he didn’t know where he was and he didn’t know the street name or anything that could help “I dunno.. at home ” he mumbled .

She looked at him with pity written all over her face, “okay honey we are going to find him okay? What’s your name?” Bucky remembered now what papa told him !” Papa said I’m not allowed to talk to strangers “ even though she seemed nice he still wasn’t supposed to tell . 

But she smiled at that comment “then your papa is a really smart man .. but you can sit with me and I call someone who calls your papa okay?” She sat down on the bench and tapped on the place next to her.

That was okay Bucky thought right? He nodded slowly and sat down with the lady “ my name is Shireen by the way “ she said and smiled Bucky thought that this was a really awesome name and tried to smile a bit . 

“What’s the name of your teddy?” she asked and Bucky immediately clutched the bear to his chest 

“Captain cause he’s really strong an’ brave like Papa and scares the bad guys away ‘cause he’s that strong !” Bucky said and rubbed his thumb over Captain’s nose . Clint said that his nose would fall off is he’d do that too often but Papa told him that this is a lie after Bucky started to cry really bad because he thought he had hurt Captain.

“That’s a great name and your bear must be really strong “ she said with a smile on her face

“He is!” Bucky knew that Captain was nearly as strong as his Papa . “Is your papa a captain too?” Bucky froze. How did she know? Oh he had told too much already! 

“I dunno “ he mumbled and held his bear tighter to his chest . She looked at him with a smile and said “ There’s somebody coming really soon that helps you get back home , my friend called them and they should be here soon” Huh? Which friend ? Bucky looked around and saw another girl leaning at a wall , “O-Okay” he stuttered. 

Maybe they would explain Papa that he didn’t mean to run and that he is really sorry for what he did. Then everything was going to be fine again . 

Then suddenly he heard a car stopping next to him and two people came stepping out of the car .Bucky felt suddenly uneasy again . They walked towards them but stopped a few feet away. 

“Hello did you call us?” Shireen nodded. 

“My name is Andrea Summers and this is my partner Jerry Kaufman “ the woman said and now Bucky realised they both wore police uniforms and before he could stop himself he said panicked “ I’M Sorry don’t sent me back ! I’m sorry ! Don’t sent me back I’ll be good!” Bucky cried harder than before ,tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking like a leaf . They will sent him back to daddy because papa didn’t want him anymore like Daddy always said. The last time officers picked him up after he’d run they sent him back to his Daddy and now they would do it again!

The woman kneeled before him but wasn’t too close . He couldn’t concentrate on the words she was saying because his mind was far too panicked to hear her “I’m sorry PLEASE “he shrieked and pressed his back against the bench in a failed attempt to disappear.

“Everything Is okay . You aren’t in trouble “the officer said but Bucky shook his head because they were lying! “you gonna take me back to Daddy and he’ll be angry an’ break my other arm too! ‘cause I ‘m bad ! “ Bucky thought he might throw up , he wanted to run but he was sure that they would catch him in a minute .

The officers looked shocked for more than a second before the woman said “ no we won’t . We take you to the police station and look there what to do okay? Nothing bad will happen “Bucky nodded but he didn’t believe her because surely that was a trick . They would find a way to send him back to his last Daddy .But he couldn’t do anything against it they were two grown officers and he was just a kid .

They walked to the police car the woman took a child seat from the back and Bucky climbed into it still silently sobbing . No he didn’t want to he really didn’t want to go there . “Did you ever drive a police car?” Bucky shook his head and the woman smiled. “It’s really cool “ said the other officer and smiled . The rest of the drive was silent . Bucky was starring out of the window watching the houses rush by the window forming in some kind of blur. They stopped in front of a big brick house . The woman , Mrs Summers was her name strapped him out of the child seat and gave him her hand . He didn’t want to take it at first but it was even louder here and his ears were hurting and he suddenly felt even more scared. They went took a big elevator and Bucky starred at all the buttons for each floor. They stopped after sometime and the officers took Bucky to a separated room with a table and some books after Mr Kaufmann spoke with another man that didn’t wore an uniform but was much older like phil. 

“What’s your name honey?” Mrs Summer asked as they all sat down . “My Papa says I shouldn’t talk to strangers. “ Bucky mumbled and tried to hide behind his bear .She smiled at him “Your Papa is right but I’m from the police and I want to bring you back home okay? But for that I need to know your name sweetie “ 

No , Papa would be mad right? Because Bucky ran and didn’t tell anyone ,“ Papa will be mad “The woman looked at him with concerned eyes . 

“Why would he be mad ?” He didn’t want to talk about that because he was sure that Papa would be mad and then sent him back . He started to sob again . Why was everything so hard ? 

Crying was bad he shouldn’t cry ! He tried to calm himself down but it didn’t work . The woman talked to him but he couldn’t listen his ears were ringing his stomach tight with knots and he just wanted to go home ! He didn’t know how long he cried but it felt like an eternity . This was stupid he was just a cry-baby like Daddy always said . But somehow he finally stopped and mumbled ,“Bucky “ she smiled “that’s a really nice name Bucky “

He smiled weakly, “ Tony says it sounds old “ Tony always said that he his name sounded like he was 90. 

“no I don’t think so it’s a really great name .”Bucky beamed with pride “Thanks “ She smiled at him again with a really warm smile like Papa does when he wakes Bucky up . “Who is Tony ?” Mrs Summers asked and Bucky thought about not telling her for a minute but then said, “ my brother and he’s really smart but his heart is ill “.

She frowned for a second before asking, “ do you have more siblings ?”.

Bucky nodded because he had a lot actually ,“yeah I have lot’s of brothers an’ one sister .”

“ohh that sounds fun what are their names?” Bucky was in a conflict if he really should give her all their names but it didn’t matter , right? “ Thor is the oldest then Loki , Clint , Pietro , Tony , Wanda and me “ 

She looked now at him with a strange expression on her face . Did he say something wrong?

“that’s a lot of kids do you like all of them?” Bucky nodded “ Pietro is sometimes really annoying and Tony talks too much and Loki plays tricks and then Thor gets mad “

She laughed “ Well brothers are sometimes like that .”

Bucky nodded ,“Clint says sometimes that he hates us and wants to go back but then he doesn’t “ The woman frowned again . He definitely shouldn’t have said that .

“Where does Clint want to go back?” 

Bucky didn’t know if he was allowed to tell but he was just to stressed out of his mind so he told her, “ Back to his brother and his old home but he didn’t want to go actually ‘cause it was really bad . that’s why Papa took him “ She scribbled something on her notepad

“ Okay did your Papa take you too?” 

Bucky nodded ,“Papa took everyone and brought them home and when he took Loki and Thor he didn’t really told us that two were coming he said there was another boy but then there were two and Clint was angry at Loki but it’s okay now “ Bucky babbled “and they came from somewhere really cold and Phil said that they travelled really long cause they had problems with Thor and Loki’s Daddy ‘cause he was really mad when they left “Bucky said something wrong again because now the woman was looking at him with the same face his Papa has sometimes when he thinks nobodies looking.

“When did Loki and Thor come to you? “she asked a neutral expression on her face again “ I dunno? They came before after all of us . “ 

She nodded again but then asked, “ And what about the others?”

Bucky looked at her for a second and started to rub the nose of his bear “They’re all really nice an’ I like Wanda’s and Pietro’s accent and I like Thor’s and Loki’s r accent too ‘cause they are from somewhere else ! And Pietro is really fast and Wanda is really smart! But I think Tony’s smarter but he’s not fast so Pietro is still the fastest and Clint and Pietro fight often and then Pietro steals stuff from Clint and they chase each other until Papa stops them “she smiled at Bucky and this somehow calmed Bucky down .

“what about Tony?” Bucky shrugged “ He’s smart but his heart is broken and he has lots of scars because doctors had to help his heart or he’d died. And Clint said that this was really expensive and Tony says that he wants to make his heart even better when he’s older “

She nodded again “Bucky can you tell me how old you are ?” 

Yes Bucky could do that ! “ I’m 6 and my birthday was really great ‘cause we had a huge cake ! And Papa said he can do everything I want an’ we went to the Zoo and he bought me stuff for my bear and I got lots of presents “ he said and tugged at the shirt Captain was currently wearing . It was a a shirt that looked like the Buzz lightyear uniform with the same pants .

“that sounds great ! What’s the name of your bear?”she said and took a look at Captain.

“Captain “she smiled at that comment “ that’s a really great name “.

Bucky nodded vehemently, “ He’s a Captain like Papa and he is strong and brave like Papa and saves lots of people “ She looked now curious at him ,“ Is your Papa in the army?”

Bucky nodded . Okay Bucky knew that Papa wasn’t really in the army anymore but he still was so that’s what counts!  
“Oh than he has to be brave … what the name of your Papa‘?” Bucky froze for a split second but he already told her so much so it wouldn’t be bad right?” Steve … but Phil calls him Steven an’ Sam calls him Stevie but Papa tells him to stop ‘cause he gets embarrassed ‘bout it . “

Mrs Summers looked suddenly really funny at him, “What’s his full name honey? “Bucky thought for a second before answering , “ Phil calls him when he’s really angry ’ Steven Grant Rogers’ and he becomes really red ‘cause Phil is his Papa “


	2. Usual Chaos

Steve felt like he was a small asthmatic chronical ill kid again. Where was Bucky? The day started considerably normal until Clint had hidden Pietro’s shoes and Pietro had a small freak out that caused him to throw a book at Clint with full speed and of course it had to hit Clint directly in the face. After Steve had treated Clint’s now black eye and had a rather long talk with both of them . He had checked on the other kids . Thor was still sleeping like a rock in his bed and it took Steve more than a few minutes to actually wake him up , Loki on the other hand was already reading in the living room while Wanda was watching Tv with Tony . Everyone was there besides Bucky and he already had that sinking feeling in his stomach that something wasn’t right at all . After he looked in every room and even got all of the kids to search for him he didn’t find him .

And after that he was truly in Panic but still had somehow hope that he might just be at Natasha’s or Sam’s house. He called Natasha but she just said that Bucky wasn’t there but she would come over to help him . And a few minutes later she knocked on their door and Steve nearly ripped the door out because he still hoped with all his heart that Bucky would be standing there but he wasn’t . The first thing Natasha did was to force him into a hug and Steve was grateful for that .

“I cant reach Sam !” Steve said and Natasha let go from him , “I’ll watch the kids . Go to Sam everything will be fine “ . Steve wasn’t so sure about that .

He went or more like ran to Sam and nearly broke his door down . Sam opened the door and looked at him confused “you alright ?”

“is Bucky here?” Sam shook confused his head and Steve wanted to scream right now . “Hey Stevie ?Hey come inside okay? You’re scaring me right now” Sam said but Steve refused ,”Bucky ‘s gone ! I don’t know where he is “ Realisation hit Sam and he nodded “Did you call your father ?” Oh Steve actually didn’t and immediately took his Phone out of his pocket .

The line was free and just after the third ring Phil answered the Phone, “ Hello? Steve how are you? “

“Bucky is gone “ Steve said with a hollow voice. There was silence for a moment at the end of the line until Phil said, “Okay I’m guessing you already called your friends? I’m going to make some calls , okay? Steve just look around the places he would go , you know the Park or the little shop where Mrs Anderson gives them sweets. “ Steve exhaled sharply “yeah okay” No not okay definitely not okay !

“Steve we are going to find him “ Phil said .

Yes of course they would . There was no way around that Steve told himself .

After they ended the call and Phil told him again that everything would somehow work out Sam helped him searching. Natasha and the kids of course wanted to help to and so they separated themselves in 3 groups even though it made Steve even more itchy but he trusted Natasha and Sam with his life . Sam took Thor and Wanda , Natasha had Loki and Tony because she was damn good in taming an hyperactive Tony and Steve search with Clint and Pietro because he knew that they either would blame themselves or each other which would exploded into a big fight again . The coordinated everything with military precision not that it eased Steve’s panic .

Steve went with the boys to the Park and looked in every bush and behind every tree . Pietro ran through the park but they didn’t find Bucky . He wasn’t in the park or in the library or any place near the Park . Then Steve’s Phone rang “Hello?”

“Steve , did you find him “ asked Phil . “No “ “ Okay, my friends are on it . “ Phil reassured . But even Natasha and Sam didn’t find him so every reassuring word just meet deaf ears .

Clint and Pietro were silent the whole time really didn’t want to Steve’s eyes. Until Pietro said ,”I’m sorry . I didn’t mean to do that “ Steve stopped walking and turned to face the boys . “It’s not your fault , okay? It’s nobody’s fault that this happened . “ He said and took his phone out of his pocket to check for any messages . And because life wanted to kick him really into his ass his battery was empty. “okay guys we have to get my phone charged “ Steve said and huffed angrily at his phone . He really wanted to throw this overpriced piece of metal against the wall . “Maybe in the Coffee shop ?” Clint said and Steve wanted to huge him for that idea.

He asked the barista for a charger because ‘this was actually a life or death situation ‘ and suddenly as his phone began to charge he got a call from an unknown number.  
“Hello?” he asked . “Hello Sir , I’m Officer Summers. We found your son”

 

* * *

 

 

Now they had a full name with hopefully an address attached to it or at least some information about this mystery man with apparently a whole bunch of children. Some of them from ’somewhere else’ which was honestly more suspicious than a Friday night in New York .The boy told them that his ‘Papa’ took him and the other kids was in the army and that at least the parents of two of the boys were more than a bit angered about them leaving.

So not suspicious at all .

But the boy didn’t look neglected , his clothes were clean and his hair was combed , maybe a bit long for a boy but that’s by the parents .And there was no recent sign of any kind of abuse that was visible behind his at the first glance high quality clothes. Just one thing was quite off about him. His left arm was missing above the elbow and the comment about his ‘Daddy’ breaking his other arm too made Andrea’s skin crawl. The last thing that caused every alarm clock to ring like a maniac in her head was that this boy was far too frighten even considering that he was lost. She had seen some kids acting like this when they meet them and you can probably guess how their home life was. Getting nearly every sign of the definitely-check-the-parents-list Andrea gave Jerry the silent command to do so.

“So Phil is your Grandpa?” she asked . Well that was the only logical conclusion but she wanted to see the reaction from the boy . He paused again ,”Uhh … Yeah “ he rubbed the nose of his bear again .

“Does he come often to your home?” The boy nodded and Andrea made a remark in here mind to check this guy too. She wanted to ask another question before the boy suddenly blurted out , “He comes really often ‘cause he likes us an’ he helps Papa with stuff an’ Tony says that he’s the only one that can boss Papa around “ Okay so the Grandfather was also a big part of his life .  
“Do you like your Grandpa?” Andrea asked and the boy looked actually a bit startled before saying “Uhh yeah . He’s nice and brings candy and tells funny stories” he smiled . So maybe the grandpa was at least safe but still the whole ‘takes children from families ‘ is a bit concerning .

“How long do you live with your Papa?” the boy looked like he was thinking about what to say ,” uhm .. I dunno “ seemed to be a raw subject . Another red flag .

Maybe she could ask her way around this , “When did Thor and Loki come to your home?” he shrugged . This was a dead end .

She had an idea or more like something she had forgotten to ask at the start , “what about your mum?” The boy looked at her like she asked him the dumbest question on the world .

“Don’t have one an’ Papa doesn’t want one ‘cause he says he’s too busy but Tony told me a secret” Oh-oh . “Can you tell me the secret?” she asked with a smile.

“promise you won’t tell?” he asked .”Promised “

The boy looked at his bear for a few moments before saying “ Tony said Papa doesn’t like girls you know? He said he’s gay an’ we aren’t supposed to tell ‘cause Papa’s afraid that he gets trouble with his Boss “ She didn’t know what she had expected but this just sounded more and more concerning . Not that gay men tend to do such things but the whole situation here right now was just plain .. weird.

She clearly needed more information about Steven Grant Rogers , “Can you tell me a bit about your Papa?”

The boy nodded ,”He’s really tall an’ strong ‘cause he can lift Thor . An’ he’s really brave ‘cause he has lots of scars from battles . Phil said that he was really sick before Phil took him. And he draws a lot an’ he’s really good “ Well this just took a really different kind of turn to be honest .

“Phil took him too?” Andrea asked because this just became weirder than it was before . He nodded , “Took Papa like Papa took us . Papa said that Phil took him when he was 10 an’ he was first really scared ‘cause he didn’t really know Phil before. “ Andrea had to stop herself from letting her neutral expression down or else she might have gasped. This didn’t sound so good at all . If the kidnapping aspect wasn’t before on their radar it was definitely now.

“can I ask you a question “ she asked because there where just some questions she needed to be answered “you already did “ he said . Smart kid.

“yeah I did” Andrea actually had to laugh , “ but I wanted to ask you why you were so afraid of us ?” The boy froze , “Cause I thought you gonna sent me back to Daddy “ he mumbled in his bear . Huh? Change of Names? Either his Papa and his Daddy were the same man or they were talking about different people . And Andrea didn’t know which was worse .  
“Why don’t you want to go back to your daddy?” she asked slowly and watch every little reaction from the boy .

“cause he was really bad! And mean ! an’ he hurt me really bad an’ made me play really bad games that really hurt and he broke my arm and now it’s gone cause of him “he shrieked and held his left arm up so that his shirt fell backwards and showed the red scarred stump . Andrea’s stomach dropped about ten feet when she registered what the boy just said . ‘Bad games’ there was literally no way that this could mean anything good .

“What are ‘bad games’? “ she asked not that she didn’t already knew. The boy suddenly began to tremble again and looked like he was close to an actually panic attack. “Ohh it’s alright Bucky . Nothing bad will happen here “ but the boy just shrunk further into himself and began to hide himself behind his bear , “Don’t wanna tell” he mumbled barely audible . This just manifested her suspicion . A man without a partner suddenly takes 7 kids . 4 of them are from ‘somewhere else’ so probably not from the US and the boy is extremely scared from a person called ‘Daddy ‘which doesn’t sound so promising . This person also seemed to be clearly abusive in a horrendous way . The boy seemed to be calming himself down so Andrea decided against asking him again in that subject.

Somebody knocked at the door and both of them looked at her partner coming inside. He gave her a nod and she said , “I’m sorry Bucky but I have to go to my Boss just for a moment okay? Jerry will be staying with you all the time okay ? “ The boy nodded but pressed his bear against his chest and buried his face in it.  
When she stepped out of the room and closed the door she was somehow glad that they founded something this fast. They had a full name of course but Steven is as common as Mike and John and in a City like New York there were at least a dozen people with the same Sur- and Last name .

 

“Did you find something to the name? “she asked one of her colleagues, “yeah there is a Steven Grant Rogers born on the 4 July in New York . Father Joseph Rogers died in an accident just a year after Rogers birth. Mother died when he was 8 because of Lung cancer. He first lived with some relatives before they sent him to his godfather and Family friend Phillip Coulson who is a big name in the Shield agency and also works with tons of other organisations. Rogers went to a military boarding school until he enlisted and took the fast lane in the career ladder –stepdaddy probably helped- and this guy is well off like I’m actually jealous . His family is blessed with money for more than one generation . Some great great grandfather opened a financial firm and well it’s still working pretty well for him apparently . He lives in one of the most expensive in Brooklyn and he retired from the army when he was 25 . Started to work from home . He has 7 kids but there is literally no data about them besides that they live with Mr Rogers , none of them are enlisted in a public school –I’m not surprised with his money probably all of them go to one of the fancy private schools – and no other record . Just one point I couldn’t get more the rest of their papers are sealed from high up . “She signed.

You could do lots of things with just the right amount of money but at least they live legally with him and he didn’t actually steal them from their families , but considering the amount of money this guy has it wouldn’t be so surprising if he paid a bit extra to get these children . They had to check him because there was something off about this whole situation .

“Is there a phone number?” Andrea asked . “yeah here “

 

They finally reached Mr Rogers after the third try “ Hello ?” he asked with noticeable stress in his tone “ Hello Sir , I’m Officer Summers. We found your son –“ “where is he ? Is he hurt ?ohh thank god! “


	3. Monsters are real

The call ended both Clint and Pietro starred at him , “they found Bucky “ was the only thing Steve could say before Clint hauled himself at Steve , “Ohh thank god . I would blame Pietro for the rest of his life for that –“ “You know what I will curse you while you sleep “ Pietro hissed at Clint and Clint immediately let go of Steve . “No you wouldn’t “ he said but didn’t sound so sure . Steve felt relieved more than ever in his life before and actually chuckled as he saw the slightly horrified expression on Clint’s face.

 

He called Natasha and Sam both said they would bring the kids home but from the background noises he could hear that this wouldn’t work. “Bring them to the Police station or they won’t stay quiet about it .” 

 

After that he called Phil “They found him” they both said in chorus . “How do you know “ Steve asked confused .

 

“You know I have my contacts” Phil chuckled , “Drive to the station I will catch up with you later okay?”  Steve wanted to resist because he didn’t want to cause any more trouble but this was a damn long day even though it was just 2 pm.

 

“Thanks Pa ” he breathed into the Phone and every fear and concern fell from his shoulders because they had found Bucky and he was alive and well! He didn’t want to imagine what he had done if this wasn’t the case . He knew that probably Phil then Natasha and then Sam would hunt down and do who knows what with any person who just laid a finger on Bucky and Steve was also sure that this person wouldn’t resurface ever again. His family was crazy in the good kind of way .

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bucky didn’t know what Mrs Summers took so long but he knew that Papa sometimes talked that much with Nick when he gets a new job   so maybe that was the same when you were a police officer. He could see that the other Officers were looking at him they kept glancing through the glass when they thought he wasn’t watching . Mr Kaufman didn’t ask as much questions as Mrs Summers but then he said Bucky could draw something if he wanted to so Bucky did. He was glad that he didn’t ask as much as Mrs Summers because sometimes questions exhausted Bucky. Mr Kaufman asked him what his favourite colour was and Bucky said Blue because he has a really cool blue coat at home that he forgot. Then he asked him what his favourite film was and Bucky babbled about Disney princesses and ‘how to tame your dragon’ until he wasn’t so scared anymore . He didn’t even realised what he was drawing .  First he drew Captain in his armour that Tony made for him when Bucky turned 6 and Bucky was a bit angry with himself that he didn’t dressed Captain in the armour today . Then he draw a big pointy sword like the ones Clint’s action figures had because Captain was holding the monsters away from Bucky. He didn’t mean to draw this but it somehow happened so he just finished it . He was drawing the monsters until Mrs Summers came back in .

 

“What are you drawing sweetie ? “ Bucky pushed the paper towards her , “Captain fighting scary monsters”. He adjusted Captain on his lap. Captain was getting tired and hungry like Bucky because they both forget to eat breakfast but he didn’t want to ask them because he was afraid that he might puke if he eat something.

 

“Then he must be really brave “ Bucky nodded , “yeah he’s really brave ’cause  monsters are really scary an’ bad but he fights them  “ she looked again at him with a funny face . Did he say something wrong? What did he do ?

 

She looked at the drawing for a really long time before asking , “ Does they have a name ?”

 

Yes they did but Bucky didn’t want to answer that. He already told far too much but it was rude to say nothing or to lie so then he pointed at the second monster ,” Commander “ The monster  didn’t look as scary as the first one but it wore only black clothes and looked always really angry because the commander did that too. Bucky shuddered at the thought of him .

 

“And the other one?” Mrs Summer asked. Bucky knew that it was rude but he didn’t want to say the name he really didn’t want to .He just shook his head and buried his face in his bear .

 

They were silent for a few moments before she asked , “ Are they real?” and now Bucky wanted to cry again . He didn’t know why but he felt like everything was just so hard today. Like he woke up and tons of stones laid on him and the air wouldn’t reach his lungs. He sometimes had that when he had a really scary nightmare and then woke up and felt like he was underwater and couldn’t breath. Papa would then come to him and breath with him until everything was good again and if it wasn’t he’d make Bucky a cup of Hot chocolate and read him a story even if it’s really late . He realised that Mrs Summers was still waiting for an answer so  he finally nodded . He felt like he had to explain that .

 

“Commander is really mean and smelly ‘cause he drinks too much an’  he gets really angry about everything  an’ then he blames me ! I didn’t do anything! But then he says he tells Daddy an’ that’s worse ! An’ I don’t want that Daddy’s angry ‘cause then he is really scary . One time he broke an old vase  an’ said I did it! An’ Daddy was so so mad ‘cause good kids are seen an’ not heard and arent allowed to break stuff! I didn’t break it! He-“ Bucky suddenly stopped he hadn’t planned to say that . That was too much information .

 

“Is that your Daddy?” Bucky nodded. He didn’t want to go back ! If they sent him back he’s in so much trouble ! Bucky just makes everything worse and the Commander will be smiling when he comes back because he knows that Bucky is in big trouble and he will be punished ! He just wants to hide and disappear forever!

 

Bucky didn’t listen what Mrs Summer was saying again because in his head all he could think of was how his Papa would sent him back to them .And then everything would be horrible again and everything would hurt again. He didn’t want that ! But it was his fault .Captain said that he should calm down because he wasn’t thinking straight right now but he couldn’t. It was exactly like he just woke up from a nightmare.

 

“Bucky nothing bad is  going to happen “ Mrs Summers said and snapped Bucky out of his thoughts. He shook his head “you’ll bring me back! He is mean and bad ! and he is angry with me because Papa doesn’t want me anymore ! “ Bucky was just saying what they wouldn’t . They would bring him back like the officers did when he still lived with Daddy.

 

  _He ran away for the first time in his life .His Daddy was already angry with him in the morning and he didn’t want to know how angry he was when he came back . When the Commander was asleep he decided that he could run away , like the boy in the movie he saw , did . He knew that he would bring the Commander in trouble because his Daddy was always really angry with him when he drank too much and fell asleep but Bucky just wanted to get away._

_The Commander fell asleep after he watch some Tv and yelled at Bucky . When he was really sure that the Commander was deep asleep  he climbed out of the window . That only worked because they just moved here and nobody installed locks to the windows. After his Daddy left the Commander fell asleep on the couch . Bucky knew that every door was locked already because he knew his Daddy wasn’t stupid . So he climbed out of the kitchen window taking his bunny with him . It was a bit hard to get through the fence but Bucky found a place where he just needed to shove a bit of dirt away and he could crawl under it ._

_He ran far away from the house but he didn’t know where he should go so he just followed the street and then a Police car stopped next to him._

_“Hey young man “the officer had said . Bucky suddenly couldn’t speak , it was like somebody suddenly snatched his tongue away. “Are you lost?” he shook his head. He wasn’t lost he knew exactly – well not exactly but a bit where he went . But the officer didn’t listen and somehow got him in the car . At that time Bucky thought he still would somehow get away from his Daddy but this was immediately crushed as he saw the Commander and his Daddy arrive at the small station._

_The Commander didn’t look drunk anymore and he had a faint red bruise on his cheekbone. That meant that his Daddy was really angry. He didn’t act like this in front of the officers .He hugged Bucky and was convinced that he even saw a fake tear rolling down his face as he told him how worried he was as he heard that Bucky was missing. Officers nodded in agreement and his daddy picked him up ._

_“we just need to ask you some questions first –just standard procedure – than you can leave “ the officer said and Bucky wanted to scream at him ._

_“How did your son get lost?” Bucky knew that his Daddy would lie , “I’m not quite sure .. I left for work this morning and I told my older son that they both should maybe go for a walk. He called me later that he was missing and I was so worried! We just moved here and everything was so new for him “ he held Bucky tighter to his chest. “And he blamed himself so much for it you know? He has some difficulties staying focused and he was just stressed through the new house and the new surroundings and looked away for a second and he was gone.” he said with a horrified voice._

  
_“Was it the first time?” The officer asked with a sympathy in his voice. His Daddy shook his head ,”No he tends to run .. he has some behavioural issues and he lies often that it causes trouble . I adopted him a while ago and his biological parents were well not really suitable for a child . “_

_"That must be a lot of work " the officer said with a smile ._

 

_"Yes " his daddy fake smiled again,"it is .But my first son had the same issues , when i adopted him he wouldn't speak and had huge temper tantrums ... this little guy here isn't so bad "_

 

_After that  comment the officer had let them go and soon they moved again and Bucky never tried to run again._

 

 

He shook his head again. “You are lying! You sent me back “ he said and made himself smaller .He was tired and scared and he just wanted to go home!

 

“We will protect you from everything bad “ she said and Bucky believed her. She said it with the same voice his Papa used when he was scared of the monster catching him again . Maybe she would really protect him ?

 

He nodded and looked up again . She was smiling at him ,”you know Bucky that was really brave of you today . I think you are as brave as Captain “ And then Bucky beamed with pride .

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 They had finally calmed the boy down again and they all decided that they tortured the boy enogh with the questions .

 

Andrea left the room again until she was stopped by her colleague pointed at the group of people in the room.

 

 The sight in front of front of Andrea and her colleagues was rather strange.

 

She expected everything from a huge giant of a man to a big bellied baldhead  .But not a tall blond board man who looked like a model from sports illustrated  who stood next to 6 kids that all looked curious around .

 

At least he wasn’t red haired like the man in the picture .

 

 The man, presumably Mr rogers looked stressed out of his mind and suddenly glanced to the boy next to him who seemed to  be mumbling something. He was the tallest kid in the group of children , he was  blond tanned and muscular teenager with long blond hair that was actually braided mumbled something followed by a nod from Mr Rogers.

 

 Next to him was a also quite tall Boy but he was much leaner and his long black curly hair was tucked behind his ears. He wore dark pants with black leather boots and a green socks that were sticking out of his shoes. He had his hands in the pockets of his black jacket that he wore over his green shirt and looked with a neutral expression around the room. He looked like a mixture between Hipster and Punk .

 

 The boy next to him was much smaller and actually looked quite guilty like he was caught doing something extremely bad. He had short blond hair and wore a lilac shirt with a big target on its front and grey sweatpants with lilac converse that were scribbled over with a black marker .

 

 On the other side of Mr Rogers was the smallest boy that grinned at everyone with a cheeky smile . He had short dark hair and wore a red and yellow jacket with dark pants and red converse he mumbled something to the girl next to him with brown hair which made the girl roll her eyes.

The only guess Andrea could make which of them was who was with the girl because well there wasn’t so much choice for name .

 The last boy was unique like the whole group. He had white hair and was dressed like he came from a run .Andrea wasn’t sure if this Hair colour was actually possible but apparently it was or this kid was already dying his hair.  He seemed nervous and glanced at everything. Mr Rogers rushed to the first officer that came into his way and asked him something and then the officer pointed at Andrea,” you called me? Where is Bucky?Is he okay?”

 


	4. Captain Steven Rogers

“Mr Rogers?” The officer asked . Steve nodded, “Yeah that’s me “ she narrowed her eyes at him and suddenly Steve had a really bad feeling about everything here. “Can I see your ID sir?” she asked and the unease didn’t leave . “Uh sure … here “ She took a closer look at it and handed it back to him .

 

“We found your son after a bystander called us . He seemed be quite .. frighten “ Well he was lost in New York Steve wanted to add but didn’t because this wouldn’t make a good impression if he barks that at her.

 

“Can I – “ Steve was interrupted by Wanda poking him, “ Phil is here “ she said and pointed at the man that walked towards them . He looked like his usual self-dressed in a suit and calm like the whole world was a far better place than it really was. Steve now fully turned around and was immediately forced into a hug . Somehow Phil was able to make him feel like a 10 year-old  bean-pole again . “I’m so so glad you found him “ he said and then turned to the officer that looked a bit startled at them .

 

“Uhmm.. That’s my father “ Steve said a bit awkward . He wasn’t so fond to tell them his whole family story but he also didn’t want them to think that Phil was actually his partner or something like this.

 

“I’m guessing Mr Coulson?” the officer asked . Steve froze for a minute . How did she know that ? But then he realised that this probably was like on the first side of his file , still it was a bit unsettling that they probably looked through his file like he was some kind of criminal .

 

“That’s right “Phil said and nodded and gave him a pat on the back. She also took a long look at Phil and then nodded. Okay you can call Steve paranoid but something about her behaviour was fishy.

 

“I have to ask you some questions first .. Separately “ okay? That wasn’t strange at all Steve thought, “Why?” She looked at him with a stern face . “Just normal police procedurals “ Yeah of course Steve thought but didn’t said  that because Phil’s look told him to shut up .

 

“Okay .. sure “ He forced a smile on his face . God he just wanted to go home with Bucky.

 

“You don’t have a problem when my colleagues’ ask your children a few questions? “ Actually yes Steve had a problem with this a big problem with that.

“is that really necessary ?” he asked but the officer just nodded and Steve nearly groaned in frustration . “Okay..”

 

 

“Then follow me “she said and lead him to a spare room that look far too much like an interrogation room for Steve’s taste. He was already itchy because of the looks the officer gave him and now he was handled like he just robbed a bank or something.

 

“Can you please state your birthdate and your age?” she asked with a neutral tone .

 

“Born on the 4th July   and I’m 28 “Steve was already quite annoyed with her.

 

“you have a whole bunch of children for that age” she stated and Steve had to force himself that he didn’t look pissed .That was none of her business .

 

“Yeah .. well it’s a bunch” he said.

 

“How old are the kids?”  she asked and Steve now totally felt like everything she asked was somehow a trap or maybe he was a bit overstressed and paranoid ,“well Thor is 15 Loki is 13 , Clint is 12 Wanda and Pietro are 11 Tony is 9 and Bucky is 6 “

“When did you adopt all these kids?” Steve wasn’t sure if he was actually just paranoid or if this officer had something against him. He just got this extremely bad vibe from her? “A bit over 3 years ago. First one was Clint and the last ones were Thor and Loki about a year ago. 

 

 “Why did you adopt that amount of children as a single young man “ The officer asked and Steve nearly jumped up and left.

 Did she really asked that? Apparently adopting children as a man is now a punishable crime and he deserved to be treated like he shoot somebody. God Steve loved the legal system. He wanted to tell her that in her face but then he thought about something better. Sam always mocked him for this natural talent for delivering speeches but right now it was kind of helpful .

 

  ” I want to give them a chance and I know you won’t get that but losing your parents when you’re a child is quite traumatic . I had the luck to have Phil or else I would’ve ended in the system because none of my other relatives wanted to take care of me because I was too much of a burden for them. I wanted to give them the same chance I got . I have the resources to give them a life they wouldn’t have if they’d be tossed in the system .Children don’t come out of that in one piece if they are already a bit broken. I’m well aware that I don’t fit in the ‘normal type’ of parents but I think this is the 21th century and can we please overcome these stupid roles? So you can’t blame me for making their lives better than before .  “

“And how do you manage that amount of children alone?” Steve shrugged. God that was worse than any job interview he ever had.

 

“It’s not that hard if you just treat them equal “Okay he might have said that a bit to annoyed. “treat them like human beings with the same rights and listen to them , then everything is going to work perfectly fine. “ Steve added with a bit of sourness in his voice.

 

“You were in the army?” she asked and Steve was close to lose it actually because why did that suddenly matter?

 

“yes.” he said. “why did  you retire?”. Steve took a deep breath, “We lost a close friend in battle and.. My best friend and I decided to retire then . “Steve didn’t want to think about that ever again. Even though Sam was closer to Riley so Steve shouldn’t fuss about it .

 

Maybe his expression was pained or too angered but the officer thankfully didn’t question his statement further. If she did Steve was not so sure if he cloud swallow down every bitter remark he would spit on her face .

 

”You went to a quite privileged school.” Steve huffed. Well it was true but why did that suddenly matter? “I was an outsider in my old school. I had, besides the money, nothing in common with the other kids and I was a late bloomer so life wasn’t easy there being at least  head shorter  on the best days .  I don’t blame them to pick on me to be honest “Steve grinned . Yeah his first real school after his mother’s death wasn’t something he liked to remember.

 

”where does the sudden change come from” Steve laughed because that was the normal response everyone had after he told them that.

 

“Certainly not genetics I had lots of physical therapy and medication to swallow to get a function body. I’m used to handle medical issues “

 

The officer frowned at that comment ,“what do you mean by that if you don’t mind asking “

 

 Steve looked for a second uncomfortable but then, “Nearly every one of them has a medical condition. Clint is deaf on both ears and needs hearing aids, Pietro has adhd and is always bursting with energy so  he needs a place where he can calm down . Wanda has migraines that are quite intense  and Tony has a heart disease and it became worse and worse so he had to be operated. Thor does have some learning disabilities .For example he needs more time to process things or has a hard time reading or writing. and is far too strong for his own good while Loki is extremely smart  and Bucky … he has some more intense medical issues. He has sometimes seizures but we reduced them through medication and he has stomach issues so he can’t eat oily or to proceed food or anything to sweet. He has a memory disorder , he sometime forgets how he got somewhere or what he did the last hours . He went through some terrible things .  “

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the room the rest of the children waited with Phil . The officers glanced at them every few seconds and even though he didn’t say it to Steve something was wrong here. This was standard procedure but not in an interrogation room . He had that sinking feeling in his stomach that Bucky might have made them believe ,on accident ,that something was wrong with their home life. This was going to be a disaster but before he could worry more about  it he saw how Clint started to throw little pieces of god knows what at Pietro who sat two seats next to him .

 

 “Clint stop now “ Phil said hiding the amusement in his voice as Clint groaned dramatically,   “ I didn’t do anything! “

 

 “ yes you did “ , said Pietro and threw the little pieces back at him.

 

Clint gasped “You saw that?” Phil just shrugged and then Clint blurted out with a mixture of real and fake shock , “He threaten to curse me  earlier today!”

 

Thor started to laugh loud and with his whole body making the whole group giggle. “That’s not funny!” Clint gasped again and threw his hands in the air .

 

 “No it’s not “ said Phil with a smile in his voice.

 

 “I’ll give you a pig tail.” Pietro said shaking from laughing

 

“Did you hear that?! “ Clint gasped  and sulked on the plastic chair .

 “ This is totally against the law or something ? Like Pietro I could sue you and stuff “ he mumbled and Phil couldn’t help but grin . This was a crazy group but in the good way .

 

“I’m hungry “ Thor said totally out of context .

 

”when aren’t you?” Tony snorted .

 

Thor looked at him startled “ When I sleep I suppose.” He said with a total blank expression and Tony bursted out laughing again .

 Phil signed “somebody else hungry?” Pietro and Clint nodded “ I’m going to ask an officer if there is anything here okay? Thor look out for your siblings and don’t let them run off-yes I mean you Pietro –I’ll be back in a second .”

 

Thor looked at them now like a concerned mother . And just a few minutes later Phil came back with some chocolate bars . He sat down and handed them out, “ Don’t tell your father I gave you sweets “ Phil said and laughed .

 

* * *

 

 

“what happened to your son?” Steve swallowed hard . He hated everything that happened to Bucky every horrible thing that nobody should endure . He would do anything to make Pierce and everyone who knew pay for that . But sadly he couldn’t Pierce was dead and Rumlow probably too .

 

“His foster father and his foster brother abused him in ways you can’t imagine “ Steve couldn’t hide the anger in his voice .

 

“Can you elaborate this a bit more?” No Steve wanted to scream but he bit on his tongue and then said with a forced voice, “ His foster father physically mentally and sexually abused him until somebody finally noticed. He was a powerful man and I think you have heard his name before . Alexander Pierce was a horrible man “ The officer nodded

 

“I’m sorry that this happened to your son. You mentioned a brother?”

 

“ Yes Pierce adopted another Boy years ago . He is as sick as Pierce never spoke a word to anyone about that his father did to Bucky . He wasn’t a child he was an adult who closed his eyes. “

 

And after that he was finally allowed to see Bucky . They still had questions for everyone else 'just to be sure of course' but that didn't mattered at this moment.It wasn't that easy but after Steve literally told them everything and repeadatly told them that this is police arbitrariness and also might have mentioned the lawyers he'd call in a second if the didn't let him to Bucky , he was allowed to go . 

 

 

 

They also didn’t expect this when they opened the door were another officer  was waiting with Bucky that Steve  would step in the room and sat down on the floor a few feet away from Bucky who was huddled under an emergency blanket . Bucky peaked for one second out of the blanket before he scurried back again. He knew how strange this might have looked but he didn’t really care . Bucky was scared right now and he had to do everything to make him feel safe.

 

Steve was suddenly extremely calm ,“ hey lamb we all really missed you and I’m not mad at you at all. It’s okay I’m just so glad to have you back we were worried that something happened to you and we were really scared because we all love you honey. Grandpa called all his friends to find you and we search for you because we don’t want to lose you because you are really important to us you know? And nobody is in trouble and I’m sorry that I was mad at Clint and Pietro but there wasn’t any punishment we just sat down and talked about it and now everything is alright. Nobody is in trouble an-“Bucky hauled himself at Steve and started to cry “I’m S-Sorry ..I D-don’t kno-ow why i-I got scared . D-Don’t sent me b-back PLEASE” Steve wanted cry of joy.

 

“No no Lamb I’ll never sent you back you are my son and I don’t want to lose you!” Bucky mumbled something unintelligible and Steve asked carefully, “can I lift you up?” Bucky nodded in his shoulder and the board man lifted the small boy up and patted his back

 

“ Can you promise me something? “Bucky nodded again,” next time if anything scares you like this please tell someone okay? Doesn’t have to be me but please tell someone okay? “Bucky nodded and sniffled. “Do you want some time or do you want to see your siblings?” Bucky mumbled something and Steve nodded, “that’s fine they understand that. Grandpa is waiting with them.”

 

Bucky sniffled and then said with a small voice “are they mad?”

 

 Steve shook his head “no no they were really scared. Pietro was really nervous because he really missed you and he couldn’t stand still and Tasha called all her friends and they searched for you and even Fury was really scared but don’t tell him that I told you or he makes me draw ugly sketches again” Bucky chuckled “can Thor still show me? “ he asked

 

“yes of course he can . He really wants to “Bucky lifted his head “can we make your hair too?” Steve laughed and this was as if somebody lifted the stones from his shoulders he didn’t knew he carried the whole day, “ I think it’s a bit too short for braids but you can do something else “ Bucky smiled

“Really?”

 “yeah .. but don’t let Clint touch my hair or it ends up pink” Bucky grinned and nodded .

 

"Can we go home now?" Bucky asked and squeezed Captain's hand.

 

"Soon" Steve said and hell he hope so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky's persona is inspired by the awesome series 'Alexander Pierce should have died slower' and 'Daddy Issues' from Lauralot !
> 
> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> I also should mention that there won't be anything explict or in graphic details discussed in the story . The warnings are mostly there for people that totally dont want to read something that has to do which such things .


End file.
